A Series of Questionable OneShots
by Momma2Leos
Summary: I got the idea for this story while perusing the wonderful topics in the Weekly One Shot cache.  The intention is to write a multi-chapter fic using the WOS Challenges as chapter topics.  All characters will be used.  Some lemons, comedy and drama.


Crazy little idea I had. I was going back and reading some of the wonderful one shots for the Weekly One Shot Challenge. The idea is that I will take some of these gems of topic pieces and turn them into a multi-chapter fic of one shots. I will label them from the time the one shot topic was posted. I would love to hear your feedback as to whether you like this idea. My obsession is your opinion—cheesy isn't it? LOL

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

_WOS Theme June 6, 2009: __Aren't you one of those guys? Those guys with skills? You send them into the wilderness with a pocket knife and a Q-tip and they build you a shopping mall. You can't do that?_

Amelia POV

"So, ladies, you know I'm closing the bar for Labor Day this year. What ya'll got planned for the three day?" Sam asked us during a lull in business while cleaning an already pristine glass.

Sookie looked down and blushed, so that answer was obvious. She was going to Shreveport to hole up with Eric, not that I can blame her. At this point I was so…um lonely, that being around him was not easy at the moment.

Sam's smile slipped into a hard line but relaxed again momentarily as he shook his head. I really hoped Sookie wasn't reading his thoughts because I had a feeling she wouldn't like them right about now.

"What about you, Amelia?" he asked me.

"Well, I guess I am going to just relax at the house. Get some reading done, maybe clean out my room? It's really getting cluttered up there," I replied.

_Not like I have anything else to do._

"Oh, Amelia. I could call Eric and cancel, he will understand. I can stay here, it'll be fun. We can watch movies and do each other's hair and…"

"Sook, first of all, knock that off," I said with a smile. "Secondly, you will do no such thing. One of has to be getting laid."

Sam cleared his throat just to remind us that he was still in the room.

"Sorry, Sam," I replied as he walked back to his office mortally embarrassed. When the coast was clear, Sookie and I burst into the giggles.

The crowd was small and only Jane Bodehouse seemed to notice the two of us clowning around.

"Are you sure, Ames?" Sookie asked once we had regained our composure.

"Yes. Go see the Viking. I'm a big girl; I'll find something to do. Speaking of tall, dead and handsome; aren't you supposed to get off early tonight?"

She glanced at the clock on the wall and jumped.

"Shit, Amelia. Yes, I need to get going if I'm going to grab a shower before Eric gets to the house," she said as she made her way back to Sam's office to get her stuff.

"Waste of water since you're just going to get dirty all over again!" I called.

"Oh, ha, ha, Amelia!" she exclaimed after grabbing her things and bidding Sam a good weekend. She gave me a quick hug and ran out the door. I still had an hour on my shift but it wasn't very busy so I just tried to keep myself occupied.

After the last customer had left and Sam had helped Jane's son get her out to the car, I sat wrapping silverware in napkins as he began putting the chairs up on the table.

Neither of us spoke. After a while, I had wrapped a whole tote full of utensils and was just beginning to check the condiment containers when Sam finished the chairs and walked over to me to help.

"Here, let me help and we can get out of here faster," he said. Sam was a great guy to work for, not like other bosses who were much too good to mingle with the commoners.

"So what are you going to do for the weekend Sam?"I asked as I filled a salt shaker.

"Oh, um, I'm going camping. Supposed to be great weather and I might not get another chance."

"That sounds really nice. Hope you have fun," I replied as the conversation veered into awkward-ville.

We filled the last couple of shakers and started to walk out of the back door. Sam has a rule that if a female employee is leaving at closing he accompanies them to the parking lot—no exceptions.

A little old fashioned, but acceptable with all the weird shit that goes on in Bon Temps.

I had almost reached my car when Sam stopped me.

"Ya know, Amelia, you could come camping with me if you wanted to. I mean…"

"Me camping? I don't know Sam, I'm not really outdoorsy."

"You're a witch. Aren't you guys all about nature?" he asked with a cocky smile.

I guess we were 'all about nature.' I had no camping experiences to draw from and was expecting embarrassment.

"When are you leaving?"I asked.

"Four in the morning."

I looked at the cell phone clutched in my hand. It was half past one. Two and half hours of sleep? Was he aware of the monster that I could be?

"I could drive and you could sleep on the way," he said as if he read my mind.

"Come on, Amelia. It'll be fun."

I thought about it for a minute and finally decided that if nothing else I could chock it up to experiences I had before I died.

"Okay, let's go camping. "

"Well that's great. I'll swing by the house about four thirty to get you. I have all the gear but if you have a sleeping bag it would be great. You don't need to worry about anything else. "

I nodded and waved a goodbye to Sam as I got in my car. Instead of driving to the house and my bed that I could clearly hear calling my name, I turned and drove towards Springhill where the new Super Wal-Mart would still be open. I had to get a sleeping bag.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

Sam POV

I pulled up to Sookie's house at exactly 4:30; I wanted to get to Chicot County pretty early so we could do some fishing.

I was surprised to see Amelia already on the porch—with a huge bag that she told me was all absolutely necessary for her to camp with. She had two big cups of coffee ready in travel mugs and handed one to me after I hefted the duffel bag into the back of the truck. I tried not to stare at her camping outfit, but the barely there khaki shorts were very nice—very nice indeed.

Unfortunately for her, the sun wasn't up and it was all of forty degrees, so we climbed into the truck immediately and I turned on the heat for her. She nervously informed me that she had never been camping before and was worried about embarrassing herself and I told her that she didn't have to worry about that.

Before we were out of Louisiana, her head had fallen against the window glass and she was out cold. I draped a flannel jacket I had in the backseat over her and continued the rest of the drive in silence.

We got to the State Park around seven, but I left her sleeping while I went to check out a campsite. Normally, I would have just found a place in the woods and called it a day but I thought that for her sake we had better stay a little closer to civilization. It was the off season for non-cabin campers so I had my choice of lots. I chose a site at the farthest spot on the land right next to a dock.

After paying the deposit and grabbing a camp site index, I got back into the truck- where Amelia was still sleeping- and drove out to our site.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty," I said as she slowly woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"Are we almost there?" she asked.

"Yeah, just about," I replied chuckling as I put the truck into park against the concrete barrier and turned off the ignition.

"Oh, Sam. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to sleep the whole way. I must be terrible company. "

"Nah, come on. We've got work to do."

I nearly burst out laughing at her when I saw the reaction on her face.

"Work?"She asked.

"Yep, we're gonna catch our breakfast."

After only a slight amount of muttered curses, which I hoped were not magical- she grabbed one of the bamboo poles I had brought and we walked down to the dock.

I knelt down beside a bed of leaves under a tree and began shuffling around in them.

"Sam. What are you doing?" Amelia asked.

"Looking for worms, bait."

I barely heard a sound of disgust before she surprised me and hit her knees to help me search the leaves. We found more than twenty together.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

Amelia POV

What the hell, I thought. I hit my knees and began looking for worms. After only a few seconds I was quickly becoming bored with the process and I might have put a small spell on the worms to will them to come out for us. Innocent and we got enough worms for our fishing.

We walked out to the water and Sam immediately tried to take my pole and bait it for me. I didn't want him thinking I was some kind of wilting flower so I pulled back and announced that I could bait my own fishing pole, thank you very much.

He chuckled at me but backed down and began to take care of his own pole. I struggled with that damn worm as I tried to lace his nasty, slimy little body onto my hook. I finally succeeded at getting something on the hook—unfortunately it was the tip of my own finger.

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

Sam dropped his pole to the dock floor and ran to my side.

"You okay, Amelia? What happened?" he asked concern all over his face.

My finger was spurting blood and throbbing and I was embarrassed. I had been camping for twenty minutes and had already managed to hurt myself. I wasn't sure why, but I told him,

"I lost the worm, Sam."

His eyes were so soft as he looked at me with one of those _what the hell is wrong with you_ faces.

"The worm. Well, that's okay about the worm. Let's see your finger; I got some first aid stuff in the truck. "

I sat down on the dock and pouted while he ran back uphill to his truck for his first aid kit.

After cleaning my finger and putting some type of antibacterial spray on it that burned like hell, he wrapped a camo band-aid around the wound. Then he raised the finger to his lips and kissed it.

"All better, see?"

I was still focused on his kissing my finger—although it seemed like a non-issue to Sam.

"You still want to fish?"

"Um, yes. I am going to catch the biggest fish out here."

This time he baited my hook for me- which made me feel stupid. But I lowered the line into the water anyway.

Ten minutes went by, and Sam caught a small brim. My bobber never moved.

Ten more minutes and Sam had three more small fish. What the hell?

"Okay, so I read that you have to be quiet and I am being quiet but all the fish want is you!"

"Try casting out farther with your line, out in the sunshine where the water is warmer. That's where your fish are," he said as he threw his reel-less pole out with grace.

So I tried to do exactly as he did. My pole went up and back and as it came down, I finally caught something- the Cyprus tree on the other side of the dock.

Sam pulled his pole in and quietly walked over and assisted me in getting my pole out of the tree. This time he stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me and cast the pole for me.

I drew in a sharp breath of air. This was the closest a man had been to me since Tray had died and it made my heart hurt. He of course heard me and stepped back.

"I'm sorry Amelia. I wasn't flir… I mean, I wasn't trying to make you upset. "

I waved a hand telling him that I was fine and we continued to do our fishing. After about an hour and a half we had fourteen fish and two of them were from me.

We walked back up the site where there was a small barbeque pit and Sam showed me how to scale fish- the showoff used a pocketknife. The essence of a man proud of himself permeated the air. I felt it only fair that I show off a bit too. With a flick of my finger, the skin practically flew off of my fish and landed in the trash pile.

Sam ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath.

"Remind me never to piss you off, okay?"

"Will do."

"Wouldn't want you to turn me into a toad or anything," he joked.

"I'll have you know I have never transfigured anyone in anger. But—I did once turn a former lover of mine into a cat during sex. But I promise I won't do that to you."

"S'alright. I can turn into a cat all by myself, chere."

I laughed as I realized the irony and then realized that for the first time in months, I was actually having fun.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

Sam's POV

Camping with Amelia was turning out to be a learning experience but fun. I found that I liked that she was a girly girl, you don't find too many of them out in the country. We ate our breakfast after cooking the small fish and topped it off with a round of coffee.

Part of her "necessities" was a Starbuck's coffee kit with about thirty flavors and at least a case of bottled water. After cleaning up the campsite, I asked her if she wanted to go for a walk. Now normally I would have just taken off wherever the wind led me but decided to take the nature path with Amelia.

Every other tree had a marker in front of it giving information about the tree. The witch in her came out as she was able to tell me all the names of the trees without looking. I was amazed at the uses for spells from simple trees. We were walking right along, watching the squirrels play- at least one of which only spent part of his time as a squirrel—when out of the blue it was time for me to do something stupid.

I didn't even see the damn hole in the ground and before I knew it I had turned my foot and was laying on the ground in pain. She hit her knees at once and tried to make sure I was okay.

"Sam! Are you alright?" she asked, a sense of urgency in her voice.

"I'm fine. Just turned my foot, it'll be fine in a minute. Done it lots of times."

"It won't be fine. You have to put it up and ice it. We need to go back to the campsite. Can you stand on it?"

It felt weird having a woman taking care of me, but she was clearly worried so I didn't make too much of a fuss about it. I simply stood up and gingerly tried to put my weight on the foot. Nope. Not happening.

She pushed her tiny form under my arm and helped me walk back to the campsite. One arm was wrapped around my shoulders and the fingers of one hand intertwined with mine. For the first time, I was thinking about Amelia as more than the witch roommate of Sookie Stackhouse.

I could feel the curve of her breast as she leaned into me and despite the pain I was in, I sort of liked it.

Anyways, we got back to the campsite and I was ordered to sit in a folding chair and put my foot up on a five gallon bucket from the back of the truck that she had covered with the flannel jacket. She started unlacing my boot and it took all I had not to start throwing out cuss words. It hurt like the fires of hell!

"Almost off, Sam. Just one more tug," she said as she laboriously pulled the boot from my foot.

The swelling was evident even from within the sock, which she rolled down and off for me. My foot was a purple as an eggplant. I had never twisted it this badly. I knew it would heal very quickly- which isn't always a good thing. I had broken several bones when I was young and had to have them re-broken to be set. Not pleasant.

She left me for just a second and returned with a Wal-Mart bag full of ice from the cooler. She placed the bag over my ankle and then with her eyes on mine, she kissed my ankle.

"All better, see?" she mimicked my earlier ministrations to her.

Yeah, we had definitely entered Flirting territory.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

Amelia's POV

Sam's turning his ankle put an end to the nature walk, not that I was complaining. The boots were new and I was ready to be barefoot.

After putting some ice on his foot, I laid out a blanket in front of him and began unloading things from the truck. The last item was the tent. It was a newer tent that boasted that it could be set up in ten minutes. Sam tried to get up and do it, but I told him not to move. And I twitched my nose at him- I can't believe people believe that stuff.

Ten minutes became thirty, became an hour. Still no tent. I could hear Sam's stifled giggling as he dared not laugh out loud like he wanted to. No problem.

I stood up, dusted off my shorts and closed my eyes. The tent sprang to life and was assembled. You just have to know how to talk to these things. Oh yeah, and Sam stopped giggling.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

Sam's POV

For the rest of the day we sat and shared stories with each other listened to the radio and joked around. I was completely relaxed except for the damn foot. I had pulled myself down from the chair and we sat on the blanket.

The rest of our food was in the cooler so we didn't have to work nearly as hard. And when the moon was at its highest we were laughing, roasting marshmallows on an old wire hanger and making the messiest smores ever.

Amelia had a smudge of chocolate just under her bottom lip and I don't know what possessed me but I reached over and wiped it off. Without thinking about it—I swear—I put the chocolate on my thumb into my own mouth.

She sighed and I knew I was in trouble.

"Oh, sorry Amelia. I swear I didn't mean it like that. I know that…" I trailed off.

"It's fine, Sam. You know that next day when it finally sank in that Tray wasn't coming back I was so angry at Sookie. I mean she looked like hell and I knew she had been through more than hell. But I felt like if she hadn't been so stubborn in the first damn place Tray would be alive."

I began to open my mouth, feeling like I had to defend my friend. But I closed it when I saw that Amelia wasn't through.

"I went to that damn Supe hospital and said my goodbyes to Tray, he really died a hero. And then I saw Sookie. Eric left us alone so I could talk to her for a few minutes. Geesh, he looked like hell too. He looked like all the weight of the world was sitting firmly on his shoulders. Don't know if you've noticed but Sookie can be a full time job. Anyway, I sat down on her bed and tried to soothe her. I ran my fingers through her hair. She was crying because she was dirty of all things. And then she told me that Eric had offered her to come home with him, so he could protect her. And she didn't go.

She could have gone, but she chose to be stubborn and for that Tray died and her cousin and the baby. Bill almost died. I love Sookie, don't get me wrong, but I was pissed. For a few days I couldn't speak to her. And I really hope she was staying out of my head.

But I got past that. I'm okay now. I know that Tray did his job and that was important to him. I don't want people to feel sorry for me for the rest of my life. I want to be able to feel okay about moving on. You know what I mean?"

I knew exactly what she meant. I had been carrying a torch for Sookie for years and even though my head knew that she was with Northman and that it was time to move on, my heart kept making me feel guilty. Like one day, she might want me.

I beckoned her over to me with a finger and surprisingly she came over and allowed me to wrap my arm around her. She laid her head on my shoulder and we sat and stared at the firelight together, just taking a moment to digest our bits of heavy that had rained on an otherwise fun evening.

After a few minutes, I speared another marshmallow with my free hand and began to roast it. When it was good and melty, I put together a smore and turned myself toward Amelia just a little. The treat was just in front of her full lips and she leaned forward and took a bite of it, laughing as she pulled away with a sticky trail remaining between herself and my hand.

She giggled as she stuffed that half into her mouth and I crammed the remainder into mine. I reached across to her again and removed an imaginary bit of chocolate from her cheek with my thumb. She didn't flinch or look away, so I moved in and placed a kiss at the corner of her mouth. I could feel her smile into my lips.

I placed another tiny kiss on the center of her lips and continued to the other corner. Before I knew it I was deepening the kiss and she was up on her knees in front of me with her arms wrapped around my neck. I pulled on her and she straddled my lap, grazing the sore foot with one of her own and causing me to gasp just a little.

"Oh, Sam. Sorry. My bad," she said as she stopped the kiss and tried to turn away to check on my foot.

I gently grabbed her face and brought it back to mine, grunting what was supposed to be 'don't worry about it' but sounded nothing like English.

My blood was heating up and I became more bold. My hands roamed down her sides and just under the hem of her short camping shorts.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

Amelia POV

Oh my God, I was straddling Sam Merlotte in the middle of the woods somewhere in Arkansas and I didn't give a damn. The man was making me hot as hell.

I felt his calloused hands as they left fabric and found skin at the top of my legs under my shorts. His skin was very warm and my skin became goose bumped from his rough touch. His fingers just barely went under the hem of my shorts and lifted my boy shorts a fraction of an inch and he never broke his kissing. I was going to have to soon, if I wanted to keep breathing.

Breathing is so overrated.

However, I soon found myself in need of oxygen and I pulled away reluctantly. Apparently, he needed a little air himself.

My hands found the top button of the plaid shirt he wore. I slowly worked my way down until all of the buttons were undone and drew the shirt from the waistband of his jeans. He slipped the shirt off but he still had on his white t-shirt, which was a problem.

I waited for him to cotton on but his mind couldn't function at the same time as his hands which were at my waist and on the way to my breasts. After a few seconds I became impatient and yanked the shirt up myself and forced him to help me get it off of him.

The light from the campfire bounced all around us and I was shocked to see that Sam was pretty cut. I always figured he had to be strong with all the lifting he does at the bar but had never gotten to see it. Sookie told me once that I should come early in the morning when he unloads the truck- but I sleep in. And that was the last time I would be thinking about her tonight.

I placed my hands at his strong shoulders and ran my nails lightly down his chest and across his stomach muscles. He tensed at my touch and closed his eyes, arching his back.

Leaning forward, I placed kisses on both sides of his neck and enjoyed hearing him breath in deeply with each touch of my lips. My kisses began to trail lower and I took one of his nipples into my mouth. I waited for a second, some guys don't like this, but he apparently did. Well, well, well.

"Sam?"

"Hmmm, yeah?" he replied in a thick voice.

"What do you say we call it a night," I asked him and gave him a significant look.

For an injured man he sure moved quick. After making sure that the fire was surrounded by rocks and that all the food was picked up we went into the tent. It was roomy and warm. I had put our sleeping bags in it earlier. He reached back and unrolled his bag and laid it on the floor of the tent before plopping down himself and patting the space next to him.

I obliged and laid down beside him. He trailed one finger down my chin and to the neckline of the white tank top I wore. His finger continued to dance as he opened the fly on my shorts with one hand and began to move his body over mine. I watched as he finished opening the shorts and gently rubbed my stomach with his hand.

"Amelia, take those off," he told me.

I found myself eager to obey as I slipped the shorts down and off of my feet. Without his asking, I sat up and took off the tank top and laid before him in only my undershorts and bra.

He sat up and just looked me over, smiling his appreciation. It was archaic of me and against every feminist value I have but I loved having him looking at me like that and being satisfied with what he saw. He gestured for me to sit up and offered his hand. I took it and gingerly sat up in front of him.

Sam pulled himself up to a sitting position and spread his legs open inviting me to come and sit in between. I was compelled, I did.

I heard him rubbing his hands together to create friction and then I felt his hands warm now, rubbing in deep circles on my shoulders.

I let out a deep moan, I hadn't even realized I was stiff but this was wonderful. While he continued rubbing with one hand the other began the task of unclasping my bra. I felt the material loosen and slide down my arms. I might have felt exposed but I didn't as I let it fall completely away and threw it to the wayside.

He pulled me to lean against his chest and brought his hands around the front. His lips moved across my neck kissing and sucking in tiny spots. Not enough to leave a hickey but enough to leave me breathless.

My breathing became more labored as he ghosted his hands over my uncovered breasts. My nipples stood at his touch, wanting more. I was audibly making noise now.

"Oh, yes Amelia. That feels good? I'm glad you like it. I just want to make you feel good. But it's been a while so you gotta bear with me, k?"

Somehow I answered him, "You're doing wonderfully, Sam. Oh, oh…."

I swear the man brought me to orgasm once just massaging my nipples. The jolts of pleasure ran through me with every caress, pinch and tug on my heaving breasts.

He gave me a moment to recover and then he turned me around and finished undressing himself. I removed the last piece of fabric that remained between he and I and we just sat there together for a moment. Finally, I leaned into him our bare bodies touching at last and started our wild kissing from earlier all over again.

It didn't go on as long this time and in a few seconds he wrapped an arm around me and laid me back. A brief look crossed his face and I instantly knew what it was.

"I'm on the pill. Oh God please, Sam!"

With the elephant out of the room, he obliged. Sam was stronger in other places I never thought to give him credit in either. The first time he held me and rocked with me slowly as he ran his tongue across my nipple. His tongue was rough like a cat's and it definitely sent nice signals through my body.

He was sweet and paid attention to me so thoroughly. Each time I thought I was going to cum he would slow down and bring me back down before starting all over again. After about the fifth time, I knew I couldn't take it anymore and the strain was evident on his face.

I grabbed a handful of tight little ass and told him that I wanted him now.

He thrust into me hard and kept pounding in and out. I was screaming out, there were tears coming from my eyes as two orgasms rocked over me hard before he reached his end and roared out in completion. He stay there and shivered for a second before laying down and placing his sweaty head on my chest. I held him there while we regained our composures.

We didn't talk; there would be time for that later. We just held each other.

That night we made love again and again. And I fell asleep in his arms, nestled up against his heart and enjoying his absolute warmth. I knew that things with Sam and I would never be the same and I didn't want them to be. I hoped that old torch could burn out and maybe he could start a new flame with me.

As if he read my mind, he murmured low in his chest and kissed the top of my head.

"This is going to be a wonderful weekend, baby," he told me before drifting off to sleep. Baby, not Amelia. That was a good start I thought as I fell asleep.

I never did use that damn sleeping bag.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

A/N: So this was my first installment on A Series of Questionable One Shots. I love me some Sam, almost as much as I love me some Viking. Not all of my stories will have lemons but I hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks for reading and I will update as frequently as I can. The next chapter will be a comedy based on:

**WEEKLY ONE-SHOT CHALLENGE: WEEK #29**

**DEADLINE:**Wednesday 11/11 Midnight PST

**Theme:**Simplicity is the ultimate form of sophistication. _By Leonardo DaVinci_


End file.
